


Punishment

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cheating, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Facials, Impregnation, Mind Control, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Mind Flayer's been waiting for a while, now it has a new punishment in mind for El. And who else better to carry it out than Will?
Relationships: Will Byers/Eleven | Jane Hopper
Comments: 92
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Punished

It happened late one night, approaching lights out. Joyce and Jon were out, stuck snowed in in their places of work, and Will and El were left alone.

That was when _it_ reared its ugly mug.

The Mind Flayer, back within him, not in a full-possession capacity, but enough to take control for a short amount of time. They’d thought they’d seen the last of it at Starcourt, but since then, it had been apparently planning one last insult against them.

Will had been getting ready for bed, when his body stiffened, and he felt the same falling sensation that had heralded the Mind Flayer all those times before. And then, he began to walk, against his will, and Will could feel the feelings driving the entity’s actions.

Rage. Pure, uncontrollable, rage.

Will stormed into El’s room, and she turned to look at him, and Will’s cock began to stiffen in his pants, and he got a terrible sinking feeling.

El went to ask him what was wrong, and he could barely get it out, before he picked her up and threw her onto the bed. El yelped as Will’s body straddled her, and he ripped right through her clothes, feeling her up before going to remove his pants.

El’s eyes widened as she tried to pull herself away, but Will’s hands pinned her down, and he felt a horrified chill run up his spine.

No powers… no way to stop it.

Not even trying to get her into the mood, the Mind Flayer lined up Will’s throbbing dick with her dry entrance, and slammed into El.

“W-Will…” El’s face twisted, tears falling down her reddened cheeks. Her boobs bounced free of her busted bra, as Will’s cock continually thrust into her pussy against his input. “Wh-Why?”

“It’s-It’s not me.” Will replied. Despite the horror at feeling control of his own body being wrestled away, with every thrust, it was a new heaven spreading through him. “I-I can’t stop it.”

“Please, Will…” El begged, trying to push him off, to no avail. Despite the boy who should’ve been her brother forcing himself into her, with each pump she felt the pleasant shudders run through her, feeling him stretching her out slightly.

“El, I-I can’t-“ Will moaned, his body feeling on fire. He wanted it to stop, he may have wanted El, but not like this. But, another part of him was begging the Mind Flayer to keep it up. Each pump into El was enough to light him up like a beacon. “I’m sorry… it’s Him, I can’t stop him.”

El shakily breathed, gasping with each of Will’s body’s motions. His hands moved, roughly grabbing onto her tits, kneading and playing with them. “D-Don’t be… it’s not-“ She gasped, feeling the wetness in her snatch increasing, “Your fault.”

Privately, El couldn’t deny that it was starting to turn pleasurable. With each and every motion, Will’s prick came closer and closer to the spot that would end it all in a second. Yet, also, he was drawing it out, making it last for much longer than it needed to.

As Will’s body continued fucking El, the girl began to arc, angling herself back to try and get it to grind into that spot.

Not long now.

Will let out a deep, guttural moan, as it felt like his balls were about to explode, and his eyes widened. He knew what the Mind Flayer wanted. It didn’t want to just make El hurt, it wanted to defile her.

“W-Will, no!” El twisted, guessing what the Mind Flayer wanted too.

Will tried to pull out, but every scrap of resistance he had was not enough, and his body slammed balls deep into her. Will let out an involuntary moan, as El’s walls clamped down on him, and he came.

It shot out in great spurts, in quantities far more than any normal man could produce. So much that El’s belly began to swell up slightly, her insides expanding and stretching to accommodate the sudden rapid volume of spunk filling her. Her eggs were submerged, smothered in a bath of Will's hot, thick fluid, and as she lay there, spasming, El thought she could feel the sperm cells swimming around inside her, swarming her ovaries without regard.

El's eyes shot open, as she thought she could feel something. The spark of life deep within her happening more than a hundred times over, as Will's seed fertilized her petite body.

It was at that moment that the Mind Flayer decided to pull out, yet he still wasn’t done. He was still coming, Will’s semen shooting out from the tip of his cock like conditioner out of a bottle.

The thick, warm liquid was shot onto El’s twitching body first, caking her in a layer of it like icing. Then, Will’s body moved, and he positioned himself right over El’s face. The Mind Flayer took great care, aiming it into El’s eyes and nose, and she was forced to keep her eyes shut as the warm goo washed over her face.

Yet, he _still_ wasn’t done. As one final insult, never mind that El could already feel herself becoming pregnant from the copious quantities of semen filling her womb, and that was insult enough, the Mind Flayer positioned Will’s cock at El’s mouth, pushing the tip inside as he _just kept coming._

Will could hear El’s gulps, and out of his peripheral vision, see her cheeks puff up as small streams of Will’s baby batter leaked out of her mouth. She coughed, spitting out large globs of the white liquid, and Will’s body finally pulled away, collapsing on the mattress next to her.

Will could slowly feel control returning to him as the come stopped flowing, and he shakily inhaled. “I-I’m sorry, El…”

“D-Don’t be…” The girl tried to shut her legs, the great quantities of Will’s sperm inside her flowing out of her inflated uterus like water out of a busted dam. “I-I know you didn’t want that.”

“…yeah.” Will wheezed, closing his eyes. “What… what now?”

“We… we clean this up.” El twitched. “And… things go back to normal.”

“Normal…” Will repeated distantly.

What even _was_ normal anymore?


	2. Ruined

A few months pass, and they notice it. El’s clothes start getting tighter around her belly, the normally flat stretch of skin becoming swollen.

They weren’t quick to clean all his come out of her, and even if they had been, there was simply way, way too much to ensure they’d gotten all of it.

El was pregnant. Will, in all likelihood, was the father. And that simple fact is enough to drive him mad with lust. Going in order, A; they were both teenagers. B: She was supposed to be his sister now. And C: She was already involved with Mike. Yet, all three of those things had been utterly broken.

And the way his urges were grabbing hold of him now, he most _definitely_ wanted to put another baby in her.

Lucky for him, El is just as horny. Pregnancy has some odd symptoms, cravings, cramps, whatever… in _her_ case, it makes her so lustful she’s nearly constantly dry humping her own hand. It’s a good thing they were homeschooled, because neither of them would last _five minutes_ like this out in public.

Because while what happened last time was nothing willing for either of them, this time, both dive headfirst into it.

What the Mind Flayer had done while in control of Will’s body had broken both of them. Not physically, and not mentally in the sense that both had PTSD from the event or anything like that. No, what it broke was their resolve.

Because now, all the two can think about is fucking each other like rabbits. Before, the two tried to focus fostering something sibling-like. Now, the two have seen more of each other laid bare than Mike and El had ever seen of each other.

They do it wherever and whenever the urge takes them.

When he takes her against the floor-length mirror upstairs, he watches with rapt attention as her tits and swollen stomach press into the polished glass.

With every thrust, there was a slap, partly dry and somewhat wet, as Will shoved his cock into El’s puffy pussy. Every stroke, every pump, every time his hands glide over her smooth, sweaty skin, it elicits a moan from her.

“Oh, Will…” El moaned, throwing her head back, leaning into him. She shouldn’t be doing this, it’s not fair to Mike, she thinks…

Yet, every time that thought makes itself clear, the sensations running through her intensify.

The weight in her belly grows heavier, the heat in the air grows hotter, and Will’s dick goes from merely feeling filling to feeling like it could split her wide open.

And she loves it.

“Will!” El’s legs twitched, reflexively trying to shut, as Will kept slamming in and out. The action failed, as Will’s motions kept coming, and with each thrust, it felt like he was trying to split her, and the only way to accommodate was to force her legs back open.

“El…” Will huskily whispered into her ear. “You’re so beautiful.”

“S-So are you…” She stutters, the tiny shocks being sent through her feeling more powerful than tidal waves. It feels like a small betrayal, but she doesn’t care anymore. She can’t bring herself to care, not when Mike is countless miles away, and Will is the one who’s scratching that itch she has now.

“El, I’m gonna come.” He warned, and El shivered in anticipation. “Where-“

“In.” She ordered, answering the question that came every time they did this. In or out. The answer was always in.

Will nodded, and grabbed her wrists, gently pulling her arms back from the mirror. His powerful striking thrusts sped up, the slapping of their skin sounding like clapping hands as they approached the precipice.

“Will, I’m-I’m-“ El screamed, as he slammed into her all the way, and blew his top.

They stood there like that for some time, Will relishing the feeling of El’s juices coating his prick, and El savoring the warmth of the load within her.

She turns around, and presses a long, slow kiss to his lips. He returns it.

Neither of them know what their relationship is now, other than they can’t get enough of each other.

When she corners him in the hallway, she rips off his pants, and gets to work fast taking her length in his mouth.

El would take her time, getting him ready, but it always sucks having to wait. She can barely hold herself back. Just the _sight_ of the bulge in Will’s pants, not even his actual dick, is enough to drive her wild.

But she is patient. She has to be.

She starts by licking the head. There’s a thin layer of precum already springing up, and El can barely hold back her moan upon tasting it. Whatever the Mind Flayer did had… altered it. Instead of it tasting salty and bitter like she would assume it to taste like, Will’s cum now tastes sugary and sweet.

El can’t place exactly _what_ the taste is. Sometimes it’s cotton candy to her, other times it’s sweet tea, either way, though the taste fluctuates and changes, one thing always stays the same.

She _has_ to taste it. There’s something (to her, at least) strangely more intimate about taking Will’s come in her mouth rather than in the place evolution said it was _meant_ for. It’s like… the best way she can think of it is as Will’s soul in liquid form, and by tasting it, she’s tasting _him_. And it just tastes so _good_ anyway that El can't help herself. If Will's body would keep producing it in the same quantities as it had while he was being controlled, she would just straight up drink it out of a gallon jug if she could.

So, she works, taking Will’s stiff length into mouth with a purpose, determination, and craving need that she’d never, ever felt with Mike. Her head moves up and down the length of Will’s dick, while her hand works alongside, being coated in her own saliva and Will’s precum, the other hand plunging in and out of her dripping cunt with enthusiasm.

It takes a small eternity to get there, but when they finally do, Will lets out a bellowing, salacious moan, and El can’t help one of her own, as she feels him fill her mouth, her cheeks puffing so she can fit all of it.

El swallows, lapping up the last bit of clinging onto her hand with her tongue, and she nearly collapses onto the floor, happy. She doesn’t _quite_ do that, of course, but she does need to feel the sudden urge to sleep, and Will happily joins her.

They’ve both been utterly ruined. And neither of them care.


	3. Caught (almost)

When the baby is finally born, it’s not one baby, it’s _three_. Triplets. The odds of which happening are extremely, extremely low, and that’s putting it mildly…

Never mind that, according to the doctors, El shouldn’t have been able to get pregnant in the _first place._ She was sterile, supposedly, not even able to get a period.

They both know what the culprit is, and honestly? Both of them felt a shudder run through them because of it.

The Mind Flayer had been so committed to violating El, it… well, _violated_ the laws of nature in order to do it. It was the best explanation, of course. It was wholly committed to ruining her in that moment. Medically speaking, they could work out partly how it worked. It… _somehow_ influenced El’s eggs so that instead of being sterile, they were extra fertile… _somehow._

They can explain the underlying theory, but not the why of it. Why it would go to such lengths.

Neither of them realize it’s already too late, for both of them, and this just proves it.

Because they should be more concerned, and yet they _aren’t_. The thing the two are most concerned about is what happens to the trio of babies, and once that is answered, they move right on like nothing is wrong.

El looks like she wasn’t ever pregnant in the first place, and that just cements it. She feels… empty now. Light. And not in the good way.

Will sees her and he feels the same, for different reasons. A part of him is screaming that there’s something wrong with El, because she shouldn’t be reacting like this. She should be _glad_ the little parasites are gone, but she’s not. It could be evolutionary psychology, forming an attachment to the young, or it could be something else, and he can’t figure out how to fix it.

Both of them are concerned for entirely the wrong reasons. El _should_ be concerned that she was able to get pregnant to begin with, instead she’s concerned because she’s not pregnant anymore. Will _should_ be concerned with El, and he is, but -again- entirely for the wrong reasons.

Neither of them can realize it, but they’re wired differently now.

Physically _and_ mentally. It’s not too extensive, because if it was there were much better things to do than make Will and El bone like bunnies, but while it takes control, all they can think about is each other. And that’s exactly what the Mind Flayer wants.

It’s not hurting _them_ anymore at this point. The fallout from this reaches far beyond just the space of Will and El. It’ll have ramifications for their entire friends group.

They know it, and not only do they not seem to care, it seems to _spur them on._

Because at one point, while the thought of betraying Mike was so far from El’s character as to be nonexistent, now she actively strives _for_ and enjoys it. The thought of Mike catching them, with her splayed out on the bed, looking at the door while upside down with Will plowing into her, is enough in itself to make her hot and damp with desire.

Will is the same, the mental image of El’s _boyfriend_ watching unable to stop them both is enough to make Will’s cock ache with anticipation.

Of course, at this point, Mike’s not El’s boyfriend anymore. He’s a boy she calls and talks to sometimes, but now that position is informally bequeathed to Will, and the two are more than happy to celebrate it.

When they go back to Hawkins at one point to visit, the idea that El had ever been carrying Will/the Mind Flayer’s children so far away as to be nonexistent, Will goes off, ostensibly to use the bathroom. And El sneaks away to see Nancy.

Mike doesn’t suspect a thing, and that sets the two of them alight with arousal.

Will locked the door behind El as she entered the bathroom behind him, and he wasted no time. He spun her around, pressing her into the standing sink, as he pulled down her tight blue jeans that clung to her lower half and showed off her curves about as well as a thin layer of paint on skin alone.

Will closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, inhaling her intoxicating scent. That was another thing, they realized. They could smell each other getting horny. They don’t know if it was just them, or if it was another ‘gift’ from the Mind Flayer, but either way, they love it.

Will got to his knees behind her, licking up her juices with all the enthusiasm of a dehydrated man getting water for the first time in a long while. Each pass of his tongue, every swipe, every time it _almost_ plunges into her folds, is enough to make El release a low, quiet moan.

Will gets to his feet, freeing his throbbing cock from his pants, as El turns around, looking on it with a distinct expression of hunger. He grins, and positions himself behind her, poking at her entrance.

He slides in, and El can’t help the deep, lustful groan that escapes her lips.

There’s a banging on the door, and the two jump, heads snapping to the door.

“El, are you alright in there?” Mike’s voice echoed, very obviously confused, and sounding a bit worried.

Will can’t help the small, evil little smile on his face as he pounded into Mike’s girlfriend in _his_ bathroom, taking her right over the sink with all the same boldness and enthusiasm he would do back in his own house.

Each thrust is a quiet slap, and El gasps for air.

“F-Fine.” El stutteringly, breathlessly replies. The door’s unlocked, Mike could just walk in…

Neither of the two on the inside can bring themselves to reach out and lock it. Rather, parts of them _want_ Mike to walk in. To see them like this in the heat of the moment.

“Alright, just shout if you need me.” Mike replied. “I’m gonna go find Will.” And his footsteps thud as he walks away.

The two lovers barely hold back laughter at that. The idea is so alien to Mike, they want him to catch them now just to see how he would comprehend it.

Will slams into her again, and El gasps again, her hands clamping down on the sink’s countertop so hard her hands go white.

Will had felt big before, but with her body back to normal, he felt like he was stretching her out.

Will, too, can’t help his own low, breathy moans. With her back to normal, her pussy, that forbidden fruit he’d been happily been partaking in since all this began, felt even tighter than it had when they first started. Like a hot, wet hand forever squeezing upon him.

The motions, the resistance in El’s core, and Will splitting her apart, all combine at once, and the two start to feel the proverbial overload coming.

“El,” Will growled quietly. She was about to answer the question she was sure was coming when he blindsided her by saying something she’d _never_ heard him assert before. “You belong with me. Not Mike, not _anyone_ … You’re mine.”

“Y-Yes,” El happily cried, willing to say anything to push him over the edge. “I’m yours…” She moaned.

“Answer me a question…” Will commanded, reaching around to her front, gently grabbing onto the underside of her jaw. Nowhere _near_ enough to harm, but he didn’t just want to hear her say it, he wanted to _feel_ it. “If I asked you to, would you leave Mike for me?”

“Abso-Absolutely.” El wheezed, her voice low and gravely, and she gasped with every thrust.

“Really…?” Will asked, leaning up to her ear. “And… if I told you to say that… you didn’t love Mike anymore, that the only cock you craved was mine, you’d say it?”

El screwed her eyes shut, the dirty talk helping her along in a way that she’d never considered before. “Yes!” She enthusiastically answered.

“Then say it…” Will prompted.

“The only one I want is you!” El accommodated, “Not Mike, not _anyone_ , just you!”

Will grinned and slammed into her fully. El let out a deep, uncontrolled moan, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, as her orgasm came on strong. Will felt much of the same, his cock twitching as he filled her up again.

It would take some time before El realized, but that was when he stopped asking her if she wanted it in or out.

She didn’t care, it just felt so wonderful at that point, anything else wouldn’t come close.

The two teenagers stood there, breathing heavily, and Will gently laid his head to rest upon El’s shoulders.

She turned to him, smiling just a little smile, before she lovingly pecked him on the cheek.

“That was… wild…” Will commented. “Sorry if I got a bit… too much.” He winced, apologizing for what he perceived as very alpha male Billy-like or Troy-like behavior.

“I liked it.” El honestly answered, looking him up and down with just her eyes. She sighed, leaning back into him. “I’m going to have to talk to Mike…”

“Don’t worry.” He took her hand. “I’ll be right there with you.”

El smiled again, eyes shining with love, as she got herself dressed back up. She stood there for a moment, before kissing him deeply, going to exit first.

Will stood there, and sighed, smiling just as happily.

Whatever this _thing_ was, both were far, far into it… and neither wanted it to stop.


	4. Dumped

El tries to make it work for Mike, honestly, she does. She doesn’t want to throw him to the curb _quite_ yet, if only because she just doesn’t want to get to the difficult conversation.

But she can’t force herself to keep doing something she doesn’t want

Mike’s sweet and caring… but he can’t make her feel the same way Will does. Not anymore. Every time she catches him looking at her body with that look only a sex-starved teenage boy can have, El pictures what Mike wants…

And then immediately her mind is yanked elsewhere, somewhere far more pleasurable.

 _“You’re mine.” Will lustfully growls, as her head bangs into the headboard. It’s so rough, but it feels so_ good. _“Understand?”_

_He’s a different person during sex. Normal Will is gentle, sweet. Lusty Will is rough, degrading. El doesn’t care, though. She loves both sides of him._

_“Y-Yes…” El moans, grinding back into him, as her vision goes cloudy and starry._

_“Say it.” Will commands._

_“I-I…” El stutters and slurs, unable to focus on anything other than the cock jackhammering her pussy._

_Will forces himself to stop, pulling out. “Say it.” He repeated, denying her the pleasure._

_“I’m yours!” El cries instantly. “Your slut!” She’d never called herself that before, but she heard the word in one of those videos she swiped from the adult section when she’d been pregnant and had been waiting for the chance to use it._

_Will lets out a low, dark chuckle. “That’s right… you’re_ my _slut.” He tells her, sliding back in slowly. “I own you.” He knows she loves the dirty talk. Perhaps in the past she may have hated it coming from anyone else, but now… she adores it. “I own your pussy, I own your womb, I own these,” He grabs and plays with her tits for emphasis, “Every inch of your body belongs to_ me _.”_

_“Mmm…” El moans, gyrating her hips up. She has a splitting headache, but somehow, that only serves to enhance what she’s feeling. Thanks to the roughness, everything has a blurry, dream-like quality to it, like a fantasy come to life, truly. “You belong to me too…” She mumbles, trying to angle herself to touch his hanging balls._

_That realization makes El shudder with even more delight. She’ll never have to worry about finding him with another, not like she’d worriedly feared about with Mike. El is all Will wants, and Will knows he’s hers now._

_“God, El…” Will grunts, endlessly pumping into her. “You’re so perfect.”_

_El looks up at him and girlishly chuckles._

_“…I’m gonna get you pregnant again.” Will decides. “You’d be such a sexy mom.”_

_“Yeah,” El breathlessly agrees, thinking back to how it felt when she was pregnant. Constantly horny, feeling the life stirring around_ inside _her which only added fuel to the fire. “Kn-Knock me up!”_

_Will gives her a lustful, self-satisfied smile, and sheaths himself into her all the way. Her legs twitch, her entire body spasms, and El can’t help the loud scream that escapes her, as she feels Will’s warm, honey-like seed filling her womb, seeping into every little fold and wrinkle inside her._

_Will lets out a sigh, finally pulling out, before he lays down next to El, gently wrapping his arms around her._

_“I’m sorry, was I too rough?” He asks, voice filled with worry. “Need an ice pack or something?”_

_El laughs, pressing her bare back into him. “No. It felt good, trust me.”_

_“Hm…” Will puts his head atop hers, resting his cheek against hers. “I love you, El.”_

_El smiles, and while she can’t say for sure Will accomplished what he’d just set out to do, she finds herself returning his feelings._

She’s in love with Will now. It had _started_ as sex, sure, but it had grown from there. To them acting as girlfriend and boyfriend with no one else around, to simply acting like that all the time.

And Will’s the same. He’d fantasized about El once or twice before, but since that night where the Mind Flayer took control, she’s all he can think about anymore.

She’s addicted to him. To the feeling of his enormous dick filling her, to the sweet, sweet taste of all that come his body shouldn’t be able to produce, to the sensation of the weight in her swollen stomach.

Mike can’t make her feel that. So Mike has to go. She’d been putting it off for too long, to spare herself the displeasure of having to do it, but it can’t wait anymore.

El could explain it to him in detail. How both parties had been violated in the dead of night, only for it to turn into something pleasurable. Everything her and Will had been put through together.

Instead, she just lets him off without the grizzly details.

He tries to argue, tries to ask what he did wrong, but El shuts him down. He hasn’t done anything wrong, he’s just… not what she desires anymore, in any capacity. All those desires have shifted, been refocused elsewhere either with or without her intervention. She’s Will’s now, Will is hers, and that’s all Mike needs to know.

When she gets back to their house, she feels a weight lifted off her shoulders, and when she sees Will, she can barely resist the urge to jump him.


End file.
